


Just Like The Girl

by contraryGreymalkin



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contraryGreymalkin/pseuds/contraryGreymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say every girl wants a girl like her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in, and therefore slight spoilers for, chapter 696.

Tashigi doesn't trust pirates. They're lawless and untrustworthy, thieves and murderers, abusers of innocent katana, and besides, she can't abide the smell of rum.

But two years ago she watched this girl use all her breath to fight for a country's freedom, and not two months ago she saw her weep for a nest of abused children, and today Nami seems to welcome the idea of fighting alongside her.

She hesitates, tracking the terrain with her tactician's eyes, seeking the best place to make their stand, and then holds out her palm. "I've got a plan."

\----------------

Nami knows she's not supposed to trust Marines. As a group, they're unbending, cold, mindlessly obedient to a government that doesn't even care to look down and see how its people live, that provokes suffering in the name of order and justice, that will leave a village suffering under fishman rule for ten years and never lift a finger to relieve them. And she _is_ , after all, a pirate.

But she still has a weakness for females in uniform, and maybe it's true, like they say, that every girl wants a woman like her mother, and this girl's fought by her nakama's side twice and let them walk away. Plus she shatters Zoro's composure in a way that can't be allowed to be removed from this world.

"Lead on!" she grins, and takes Tashigi's offered hand, indulging herself. They run for the hill the swordswoman pointed out, and for the first time in two months, Nami feels safe.


End file.
